I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for managing modification of information associated with a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
In some conventional wireless communication implementations, a wireless communication network can engage in communication with a set of user equipment units (UEs) according to a set of system parameters or system information associated with the network. This system information can be transmitted by the network as a series of information blocks and/or other units at regular intervals such that UEs communicating with the network can efficiently obtain the system information.
In the event that modification of system information is desired, the network can undergo a system information modification procedure by which all UEs communicating with the network are informed of an impending change to the system information. However, in conventional implementations, a wireless communication network conveys only a generalized indicator of an upcoming change of system information to its respective served UEs without providing any further information relating to the information to be changed. As a result, UEs communicating with the network can in some cases be required to re-acquire all system information at each modification regardless of the information to be affected by a given modification. Such a requirement can, in turn, cause losses in UE and/or network performance and power efficiency, an increase in UE implementation complexity, and/or other negative effects on respective UEs and/or an associated network. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for managing a modification of system information associated with a wireless communication network that mitigate at least the above shortcomings.